


Where the Black Angel Did Weep

by graysonofgotham (cruel_oath)



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo (2019) [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Arkham Asylum, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruel_oath/pseuds/graysonofgotham
Summary: Last night, Jason and Dick had been talking about how everything was looking up. Everyone was alive, the Parliament wasn’t going to be causing any trouble in the foreseeable future, and Bruce and Jason were on good terms. Tonight, Red Hood and Nightwing are back to back, surrounded by just about every criminal that had been locked up in Arkham just a few hours ago.





	Where the Black Angel Did Weep

In hindsight, Jason probably should’ve saw this coming.

Gotham City has been quiet since the Parliament of Owls was sent into hiding―not something Jason was too proud of, considering how much horseshit those hoity-toity bastards put them through, but there was little they could do about it. Arkham Asylum was going on its eighth month without a breakout, beating its previous record of seven months by two days. There were still minor criminals to take care of―always _will_ be―but for once, it felt like they were actually making progress.

Last night, Jason and Dick had been talking about how everything was looking up. Everyone was alive, the Parliament wasn’t going to be causing any trouble in the foreseeable future, and Bruce and Jason were on good terms. Tonight, Red Hood and Nightwing are back to back, surrounded by just about every criminal that had been locked up in Arkham just a few hours ago.

The picture’s pretty bleak― Batgirl, Orphan, and Spoiler are on the other side of town, fending off the criminals who have taken advantage of the chaos. Both Robin and Red Robin are on opposite ends of the country, currently en route to Arkham Asylum. The Signal is with the other Robins, getting civilians to safety.

Batman is the only one not out on the field. Instead, he’s forty feet above them, chained to the ceiling. Red Hood thinks he’s unconscious, otherwise he would’ve found a way to free himself by now.

He hopes he is, anyway.

They’re starting to grow tired―Hood’s not sure how long they’ve been at it, fighting off criminal after criminal, but he knows they’re running low on stamina. That’s why he’s sticking close to Nightwing, to make sure they could bail each other out if shit hit the fan. He’s running low on rubber bullets, and Nightwing’s lost an escrima stick.

“Spyral’s en route,” Nightwing calls, his foot smashing into Jane Doe’s face. “Tiger’s got six squads coming to assist―five in different areas of the city, and one headed here. ETA ten minutes.”

“The Bat’s not gonna be too pleased to have spies in his city,” Hood shouts, shooting out another round of bullets. He takes out Pyg, Zsasz, and Hatter, buying himself enough time to reload before the next wave comes at him.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there,” Nightwing says. “Besides, I could’ve called in the Justice League―you tell me which option he’d like better, an army of spies quietly taking out criminals, or every available heavy-hitter in America causing collateral damage?”

“Point taken.” Hood pistol-whips Calendar Man, knocking him back into the sea of criminals. “Hope you have a plan until backup arrives, ‘Wing.”

“Of course I have a plan!”

“And that would be..?”

“We’re gonna wing it.”

“That’s not a plan, asshole!”

Two-Face lands a solid kick to Hood’s stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He collapses onto the grimy floor, coughs wracking his body. While he’s down, he feels a boot connect with the side of his face. The helmet protects him from most of the damage, but it’s still disorienting as hell. He reaches for his guns, trying to focus on giving himself enough room to catch his breath and get _up._

He’s _not_ dying at the hands of any of these wackjobs. Not again. _Never_ again.

Before Two-Face can land another hit, Hood feels an arm wrap around his middle. Then, he’s lifted up in the air, putting a good thirty feet of breathing room between him and the remaining escapees. Nightwing swings over to one of the upper levels of the cell block, landing hard on the concrete floor.

“You couldn’t have done that sooner?” Hood rasps, shooting Nightwing a glare.

“Had to time it right,” Nightwing says, helping Hood to his feet. “Any sooner and Ivy would’ve just―”

The doors on either end of the cell block are kicked off their hinges. Spyral agents storm in, overwhelming the remaining criminals. Hood has half a mind to jump back down so he can take care of Joker himself, but he knows he doesn’t have the strength to win this fight.

Instead, he helps Nightwing get Batman down from where they’ve chained him up. He helps work away the restraints, noting that Batman’s missing his utility belt and gloves. Hood sees that he’s taken one hell of a beating on top of that―even if Batman were conscious, he wouldn’t have been able to escape.

“Batman,” Hood says. “Batman, wake up. C’mon, we need to get out of here.”

The man doesn’t stir.

“Hope you’ve got a medic, Tiger,” Nightwing says over his comm. “Batman’s down, and I’m not sure he’ll survive the ride to the Batcave.”

Nightwing’s silent for a moment, listening to Tiger’s reply. Red Hood begins to search for a pulse, though he’s not sure why he’s bothering.

He already knows where this is going.

“Tiger says the helicopter on the roof has medical equipment,” Nightwing says.

“Nightwing―”

“He said it should be enough to stabilize him long enough for us to get him to the cave. Call Alfred, have him prep the medlab. Signal’s already en route to help.”

“Nightwing, he’s―”

“Hood, we need to―”

“He’s _gone,_ Dick.”

Dick pauses for a moment. “No names on the field, Red Hood.”

“I didn’t find a pulse.”

“There’s still time, we can still―”

“I’ll take him to the roof,” Jason says as he removes his helmet, “but I’m not gonna let you fill yourself―or anyone else, for that matter―with false hope.”

Dick looks like he wants to deck Jason right there, scream at him for giving up on Batman. Instead, he shifts his attention to the ground. “We… we should go. Spyral has things under control here.”

The two of them carry Bruce up to the roof of Arkham Asylum, where they find Tiger waiting, along with a handful of medics. Upon seeing them, Tiger opens his mouth to start shouting orders, only to close it when Dick shakes his head. Tiger turns and says something to the medics, then sends them into the asylum―likely to assist spies who may have gotten injured while helping reclaim Arkham.

They lay Bruce down on the roof. Dick kneels down next to him, peeling off his mask. Jason’s gaze flickers between the two of them before finally settling on the body of his former mentor.

His _father,_ who he had just reconciled with not even two weeks ago. After _years_ of conflict between the two of them, they had finally gotten back on good terms. He _finally_ got his family back, and it was ripped away from him before he had a chance to _enjoy it._

“Nightwing! Hood!”

Robin and Red Robin land on the roof, ditching their grappling guns as soon as they register the sight before them. Robin rushes to Bruce’s side, the lenses of his mask growing wide. He falls to his knees, his hands landing on gray kevlar.

“Batman! Batman, wake up at once!”

“Robin,” Red Robin says, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Get up! Goddammit, get up!” The boy shakes Bruce’s lifeless body. He slaps him across the face, his words growing harsher. “Wake up! Wake! Up!”

_“Damian.”_

“Please,” Damian whispers, his body shaking. “Please, father, you… you have to get up. _Please.”_

Dick moves to where Damian is sitting, pulling him to his chest and wrapping his arms around him tightly. Tim slowly approaches them, kneeling down beside them and joining in. After a moment, Dick looks up to him. He doesn’t speak, but his eyes say everything Jason needs to know.

_We’re here for you, too, you know._

He doesn’t think he has a right to join in, not after all the times he’s tried to kill them, but Dick’s gaze never falters. Behind all that pain and anger and grief, Jason sees a genuine desire to stand by him. A desire to keep this family together, no matter what.

“Red Hood to all Bats currently online,” Jason says over his comm, “Batman has fallen.”

Jason switches off his comm so he doesn’t hear their replies. He doesn’t want to hear Duke or Harper’s frantic questions, or Barbara or Steph’s denial, or Cass’ quiet (but _heartbreaking)_ acknowledgement. He doesn’t want to hear Tiger’s awkward condolences.

Right now, he just wants to grieve.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
> 
> 
>   
> (The pink x's are completed, and the blue circles have been requested.)
> 
> If any of the above prompts interest you, feel free to send one my way over on [Tumblr.](https://disasterbigrayson.tumblr.com/owo) **I'd really prefer you not post prompts in the comments, please!**  
>  **Rules:**
> 
>   * Prompts are first-come, first serve. [You might want to check here to see if the prompt you wanted has already been requested.](https://disasterbigrayson.tumblr.com/bth)
>   * I'm only doing fills for DC fandoms; fills for Titans, Young Justice, and the Bat-Family have a higher chance of getting completed faster.
>   * All I need is a character and a prompt. If you feel so inclined, you can specify which universe, or if you want a specific plot point or ship included.
>   * Prompts requesting incest (including ships between any of the batboys) will be ignored.
>   * ONE PER PERSON.
> 



End file.
